


七步之遥（第一卷·2）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·2）

—小醋坛子曹四公子已上线——

曹植闷闷不乐的回到自己的府邸，一歪身子在榻上躺下，用袖子遮着脸生闷气。

二哥那眼神，分明，分明……

那女人有什么好的，还生过孩子！

“哟，”那人声音清爽却又甜丝丝的勾着尾音儿，一听便满是戏谑，“谁今天又惹咱们的小公子生气了？”

曹植一个打挺翻身起来，拽住那人的袖子就给扯到榻上，满脸激动：“德祖德祖，你看过那个女人没有？”

“诶你轻点儿……”杨修看着曹植，“你说的是袁熙的妻子甄氏？”啧，那可是个大美人。

曹植不住的点头。

杨修的桃花眼眯了眯，似在回想，开口轻吟道：“北方有佳人，绝世而独立，一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国……”

“德祖，我想娶她！”

“咳咳咳！”这一下着实把杨修呛得不轻，差点就没噎死。等他喘过气来，声音足足高了八度，“什么？你要娶甄宓！”

他的曹四公子莫不是疯了吧。

这才十八岁，身子恐怕还没长成呢，口味什么时候变得和他爹一样重了。

再者说，他怎么会眼睁睁看着他娶别的女人。

毕竟，这人他都没舍得动过。

杨修比曹植大两岁，今年刚及弱冠，便做了相府主簿。风流才俊，落笔成章，神采俊秀，端的是羡煞旁人。

他跟在曹操身边，与曹家公子也时常有所接触。别人都说当今二公子曹丕缄默沉稳，颇有些城府，日后必当继承大统，转而纷纷投到曹丕幕下。

他却唯独一眼看中了这还没完全长开的曹四公子，那不谙世事的可爱模样着实让他喜欢。所幸曹植也和他投的来，两人常常喝酒作诗，没少过几天快活日子。

不知从何时起他心里就存了这么个心思。

却又不敢说，生怕吓着他。

只是他爱极了他醉酒后小脸绯红的样子。

宁不知倾城与倾国，佳人难再得。

他靠着曹植坐下，笑得有些暧昧，在他耳边悄声道：“四公子喜欢女人，嗯？改天我带你去玲珑阁……”

纵然曹植不谙世事，也知道他说的这是下流话，便凶巴巴的瞪了他一眼。跟炸毛的小奶猫比，也就差龇牙了。

杨修看他这副样子，忍着笑又问：“那你跟我说说，你为何要娶那甄宓？只因为她好看？”

“自然不是的。”曹植垂下了头，“植，植岂是那等浅薄之人，只是……”

“嗯？”他知道这小公子的脾气不小，脸皮儿倒薄的很，上次就因着自己开了他两句玩笑便恼了。他好话儿说尽，最后还赔了两只玉笔筒才把这小祖宗哄得喜笑颜开。

“只是，我若不娶她……”曹植声音越发低了下去，“二哥便要娶她，我……”

“哦？二公子也看上那甄氏了？”杨修颇有些好奇，虽然他更好奇为什么曹植不让他哥娶亲。

“今天，就在父相面前，二哥瞅那女人连眼都直了！”曹植想到这里又气不打一处来，他赌气往榻上一躺，“女人，女人……女人有什么好的！”

杨修抿着嘴笑，凑在他耳边细语：“小公子没尝过女人的滋味儿，自然不知女人的好处……嘶！疼疼疼——”

“杨德祖，你信不信我把你赶出去？”曹植揪着他的耳朵，又问，“那么说，二哥知道了？”

杨修忙揉着自己发红的耳尖，看着曹植一脸疑惑，玩味的笑了笑：“二公子去年已经加冠了……再说，男女欢爱乃自然之事，等小公子弱冠了，那等烟花之地也是可以去的。”

“我才不会去！”曹植反驳道，不过很快脸上又蒙上一层愁云，原来那些事情二哥早就……虽然德祖说这是自然之事，他心里总觉着有些别扭和难受。

“总之，二哥不能娶那女人！”曹植像是下了一道命令似的，仿佛这事就由他定下了。

杨修看着他熠熠生辉的眸子，若有所思的蹙起眉。曹丕娶不娶甄宓他不管，但他可不想看见自己的小公子身边多个妖冶艳丽的少妇。

想及此，他笑了笑，“我跟丞相说说去，丞相若是看上了那甄氏，二公子也不好说什么。”

他似乎觉得曹植仍不放心，又加了一句：“包在我身上。”

于是乎第二天，曹植亲眼看见甄氏进了二公子府。


End file.
